


4 times Jefferson mentions it, and 1 time he doesn't

by PoncyPrefectPercy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoncyPrefectPercy/pseuds/PoncyPrefectPercy
Summary: "He watched as Alex wrapped his fingers around his wrist for the fourth time in one lesson. Thomas's knuckles go white and he isn't sure what to do next. In all honesty his mind was a bit fuzzy and all he could think of was Hamilton's disappointment when his fingers didn't overlap as much as he hoped. "Hamilton has an eating disorder. Jefferson tries four different methods of helping him. And one method of accepting him and helping him through a slow process.





	4 times Jefferson mentions it, and 1 time he doesn't

1.

The first time he mentioned it was in class. In front of 30 or so students.

“You're so skinny, Hamilton. Daddy doesn't treat you right?” Jefferson drawls, clearly uninterested in his classwork and looking for something fun to do. He was already done with the course for this semester and only attended lessons for the 100% attendance he needed for college. 

Ironically, Alex's (empty) stomach lurches at the comment. He rolled his eyes at the taunt. 'putting on a brave face’ as Washington called it. He makes some half disguised flirting attempt back but there's no heart in it and none of the class are paying attention like they usually are. Hamilton is actually relieved when the bell rings and walks out of the room quickly, bored of school already. 

Students rush about around him to sit down in their special little friendship groups and shove mini pizzas and Cheetos into their mouths without a second thought. Alex sits quietly in his corner, John on one side of him and Mulligan on the other. He lifts the lid off of his small lunch box and unwraps his stupid fucking granola bar. Apple and cinnamon, the label said, but it tasted like ass and held a whole lot of calories so he threw it away halfway through. He pushes his lunchbox aside, all that's left is a shiny apple, Alex can see his face in the sour green skin and resists the urge to throw that in the bin too.

“I'm going for a walk, anyone else?” The others shrug and continue eating their… Alex doesn't even know what they're eating, mini cookies? Whatever it us he wants no part of it so he forced himself to walk away.

He passes seabury and his friends but doesn't really look at them as he stomps by, he's only stopped by Aaron Burr asking a question about APUSH homework. He sets him on his path and carries on walking wherever his legs while take him which happens to be the library.

He waddles around for a bit, looking at the fully stocked shelves intently to seems interested in finding a book to read. Apparently he wasn't looking hard enough as he soon found himself in the mental health section. And behind him, a witness to his mistake, was Thomas Jefferson. 

“My comment earlier hit too close to home hamilton? Aw I'm sure he feeds you enough to get by.” 

“Fuck off.” Alex hisses as he turns to face him (brave face, Alex.) Thomas tuts but with no weight, he looks like he wants to say more but instead he grits his teeth and turns on his heel. Not watching as Alex leaves the library in hurry. 

2.

The next time he mentions it is at lunchtime four days later. Mulligan was ill and John had gone to help at this craft fair thing that he had been roped into by his favourite teacher. 

It was a fasting day for Hamilton and he was making it through lunch by tucking himself in his corner with a litre of water. Jefferson struts up to him like a man on a mission, a bag of taco bell in his arm. He chucks it on his lap and goes to walk off. 

“What the fuck? Wait, what is this? Jefferson?!” Jefferson smiles, a nice little smirk that means 'oh my god this is great’

“You looked hungry?” Jefferson offers, walking away from the smaller boy with a sneer on his face. 

Alex sighs and a thought passes, this is the new joke. Jefferson’s tease. He’ll keep it up till it gets boring for him, or maybe for the passerby's who like drama. Either way, this 'joke’ is inevitable.

He stares at the brown bag and crumples the paper a few times, discreetly smelling the food inside.his heart pounds and he peeks at the food cautiously. As if even looking at it can make him gain 10 lbs. He almost gags at the thought and throws the food in the nearest bin. 

He sips at his water. 

3\. 

The third time it happens Jefferson is getting a little impatient. So he hatches a final plan to get Hamilton to eat something. 

He watched as Alex wrapped his fingers around his wrist for the fourth time in one lesson. Thomas's knuckles go white and he isn't sure what to do next. In all honesty his mind was a bit fuzzy and all he could think of was Hamilton's disappointment when his fingers didn't overlap as much as he hoped. 

He bites his lip and Waits for the class to finish.

“Hamilton!” He calls over the shrill bell.

Alexander, as expected, rolls his eyes and walks away with everybody else. Jefferson grabs his bag desperately. 

“You're coming to dinner with me. Tonight.” He declares quickly. The first emotion Thomas picks up on is confusion and then finally panic. 

“If this is another one of your 'skinny’ jokes then I'm not in the fucking mood.” 

“It's not! I'm serious. Please?” Thomas watches Alex's eyes fall to the floor as he lies. Muttering some excuse about homework. 

“I swear, I will do the homework for you. Just go on this date with me, that's all I ask. One date.”

So Hamilton says yes, albeit reluctantly. Swearing to himself that he would get a salad and go on a run when he got back home and walk the 2 and a half miles to school the next morning. He gets ready, smart casual, by 7 just like he was told. He'd had to borrow a pair of too big suit pants from Laurens but the outfit worked in the end. In fact, he was quite proud of how he looked. He ran his fingers down the tie (also taken from John's collection,) taking note of how thin they were. He smiled to himself proudly. Just the rest of his body to go. 

Jefferson picked him up in a fancy car that he didn't know the name of and he was dressed more on the smart side of smart-casual. 

They go to a restaurant that Hamilton has never been to and he's gotta be honest, it looked really nice. He could smell food wafting in from the kitchen and drifting from a buffet table in the corner. Hamilton draws in a shaky breath and tried not to think about it too much. 

When it comes to ordering the food Alex asks quietly for the chicken salad (without the dressing) but before the waiter can confirm his order Jefferson replaces the meal with some rich steak burger that Alex does not like the sound of. He closes his eyes as the waiter scribbles out the chicken salad trying to calculate the calories that could be in a burger deluxe.

He's worked out around 290 for the bun and vegetables but before he can get all of the other ingredients Jefferson speaks. 

“Are you okay?” He asks,a soft and gentle tone to his voice. Hamilton isn't used to it but it makes his a stomach flutter. 

“No.” Hamilton answers, surprising himself. 

“I'm sorry. I should have ordered you such a big meal. I know you don't eat a lot, I just worry and-” 

Hamilton walks to the washroom. When he walks back out 5 minutes later he returns to the table relieved but confused to see a chicken salad sat in the middle of his cutlery. Jefferson gives a feeble smile, an apology of sorts. 

4.  
They date again after that. Hamilton never finished all his food and he still did an hour of cardio after each meal to make up for the unknown calories. Thomas stopped eating as soon as Alex did, which made him feel slightly better. But also guilty.

“Do you hate it?” Alex asks quietly, setting his knife and fork down on a particularly bad day. 

“Hate what?” Thomas asks, laying his hand on top of Hamilton’s

“Having me as a… Boyfriend. You always have to put up with me eating so little and wasting your money on food. And you always say how skinny I am. You think I'm gross aren’t I? That's why you don't touch me?” 

“Baby, listen to me. You are not a burden.” His voice is clear, but his accent lingers, Hamilton tries to focus on that. “ The only thing I hate about being with you is that I know how much pain and guilt you deal with. You are so perfect. I would never judge you based on your size.” 

Alex is crying, eyes glistening with a myriad of emotions. He mutters thank you and take one more bite of his food, pathetic, Alex thinks. But Thomas is thinking about how proud he is. 

“So, ’boyfriend’?” Thomas asks, with a smile. 

“Are we not?” Alex asks, slightly panicked.

“We can be, if that's what you want”

“Is it what you want?”

“I always have.”

5\. 

Jefferson’s dad is out of town the next Friday. He spends all English trying to decide the most romantic way to tell Hamilton that 'Hey,I kinda love you a lot. Will you stay at mine tonight?” In the end he decides to just ask if he wants to go on a date and casually bring up sleeping over during the meal. Then he could say it before bed and that way if he didn't say it back it wouldn't be the end of the world, he could just pretend Alex was already asleep by then. 

Hamilton finishes half of his salad and sips his water, it's now or never.

“So, I was just wondering, feel free to say no of cou-”

“Just say it, what's wrong?” 

“My dads out of town. I just wondered if you wanted to sleep at mind tonight?” Alex grins. His eyes sparkling. 

They walk out of the restaurant basically skipping. 

It's later, snuggled up in Jefferson's bed, making out with some sitcom running in the background that Thomas feels like he can't wait any longer. 

“I love you, Alex.” He whispers, resting their foreheads together gently. Alex says it back, barely even a whisper, but Thomas hears it, and he wants to hear it again and again until he dies. 

They make out more, it's getting a bit escalated, both of them semi hard and panting. 

“Do you want to… well, go further?” Alex asks, hiding his red face. Jefferson nods, assuring Alex that as long as he was comfortable then he'd love to. Thomas takes his top off to move things along, Alex fidgets slightly, Thomas doesn't pressure him but eventually he warms up to it on his own. Slowly unbuttoning his own shirt. When he's fully exposed Thomas runs a finger along his boyfriend's waist. Then makes his way down from his bare shoulders to his belly button in kisses. 

“I love you” he says again, before sinking further down and taking Alex's uncomfortable dress pants off. 

“You're not too bad yourself.” Alex grins again.


End file.
